warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl
Supergirl is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 3rd September 1996. Description Stunning special effects take the breath away as Supergirl, cousin of Superman, battles with the power-crazed witch Selena, hell bent on Universal domination. On a desperate mission to Planet Earth, Supergirl must retrieve a missing life-giving power-source to save her home city from total destruction. Startled by her own amazing Superpowers, Supergirl traces the lost Omegahedron only to discover that it has fallen into the hands of the rapacious Selena, who unleashes untold horrors to thwart her young adversary. When Selena ensnares her brave opponent in the dreaded Phantom Zone, it seems that Supergirl's mission - and the Universe - are doomed... Cast * Helen Slater as Kara Zor-El / Linda Lee / Supergirl * Faye Dunaway as Selena * Peter O'Toole as Zaltar * Hart Bochner as Ethan * Mia Farrow as Alura In-Ze * Brenda Vaccaro as Bianca * Peter Cook as Nigel * Simon Ward as Zor-El * Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen * Maureen Teefy as Lucy Lane * David Healy as Mr. Danvers * Sandra Dickinson as Pretty Young Lady * Matt Frewer as Truck Driver ('Eddie') * Kelly Hunter as Argonian Citizen * Glory Annen as Midvale Protestor Trailers and info Opening # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # A Troll in Central Park (Coming Soon to Video) # Milky Way Magic Stars 1996 (UK TV Advert) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Coming Soon to Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The Secret of NIMH (Coming Soon to Video) # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # Richie Rich (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Little Giants (Now for Sale on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows # Born to be Wild (Available to Own on Video) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # A Little Princess (Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1992 (Heigh-Ho, The Bare Necessities, I Love to Laugh, Under the Sea, and Disneyland Paris) # Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # The VCI children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (3x videos) (Making Friends, Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Muppet Fairy Tales # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". # Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green (Available to Own on Video) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Space Jam (Available to Own on Video from October 1997) # The Jungle Book (Available to Own on Video) # Screen Legends 1986 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends and Henry's Cat) # The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter (Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (Available to Own on Video) # Masters of the Universe (Coming Soon to Video) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (It's a Wonderful Life, Rebecca, High Noon, Ring of Bright Water, Duel in the Sun, The Quiet Man, Rio Grande, Sands of Iwo Jima, Dark Command, Wake of the Red Witch, Flying Tigers, The Touch of Mink, Indiscreet, Operation Petticoat, Father Goose, Bringing Up Baby, The Green is Greener, Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart, Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows, Duran, Queen, Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many videos) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1987 (The Bare Necessities and Heigh-Ho) # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) # Darkwing Duck Collection (Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (Coming Soon to Video) Gallery d7b32c40-7211-012f-8ed1-005056960006.jpg|Back cover 525493800640106_mainphotos.jpg|Poster Category:Superman Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.